The imaging core will provide the following services for COBRE investigators: Laser Scanning Confocal Microscopy, with capability for microinjection and micro-manipulation, sophisticated image analysis programs with a dedicated computer workstation; transmission electron microscopy to be used for confirming cellular apoptosis; laser capture microdissection for isolating normal and cancer cells from histological specimens. This core will provide investigator/technician training if desired for individual laboratory use of the instruments. Alternatively, the core will provide complete specimen analysis using its own personnel. COBRE members will have priority in use of these imaging services when demand is high from other members of the University community. Also, COBRE members will receive a 50% offset from customary charges. The core Director and appropriate technical personnel will work with COBRE investigators in experimental design and specimen preparation so that high quality data will be obtained.